Un retrato contigo
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Una sonrisa.......un simple gesto........eso es todo lo que necesitamos para enamorarnos.....o no?, disfrùten este fic de un sólo chapter. Una pequeño dìa con Darien y Serena. Cheers.


**Un retrato contigo**

por Celia Chiba

Una tesis (de la que estoy orgullosa, y eso que aún no la termino, jeje), preparar clases, un fic a medias, y aún así se me ocurre escribir este, jejeje, tengo que admitir, mi Darien me inspira a escribir de él. Espero disfruten este pequeño fic de un sólo chapter, así como yo lo disfruté escribiendo para ustedes, ahhh, y además encontré la canción perfecta, "Pictures of you" de The Cure.

Cheers

I've been looking so long at these pictures of  
you that I almost believe that they're real I've  
been living so long with my pictures of you that  
I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel

Ahí estaba, casi sin aliento, mi corazón latía muy rápido, tan rápido que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho. No podía articular ninguna palabra, y el único pensamiento que cruzaba por mi mente era…………..tú también……………

Tal vez debería empezar por el principio. Era una de esas semanas comunes y corrientes, porqué?, porque siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela y una vez más volví a fallar mi examen de matemáticas…………25 puntos!!!, peor que las últimas veces, y entonces decidí distraerme un poco antes de llegar a mi casa y ser castigada por la eternidad………..el arcade……..el único lugar que me encanta frecuentar, y no sólo por los videojuegos, sino porque siempre que iba volvía a sentirme bien conmigo misma, y todo gracias a una personita………Andrew. El es una persona maravillosa, siempre me da ánimos para seguir adelante.

Entonces, ahí estaba, parada en la entrada de mi lugar preferido………….

Hola Serena –dijo una voz desde el mostrador

Hola Andrew!! –contesté efusivamente

Y dime, cómo te ha ido?

Ehh, pues más o menos –contesté suspirando

Y eso? –preguntó

Pues, volví a reprobar mi examen de matemáticas –mostrándole la hoja de mi examen vergonzoso

Ayy Serena, qué pasa contigo?, no pierdas los ánimos!!!

Gracias Andrew!!

Ni gastes saliva Andrew, una cabeza de chorlito siempre será una cabeza de chorlito –dijo una voz muy conocida

Rayos!!!, como no saber de dónde provenían esas palabras, como todas las veces que iba al arcade, siempre pero siempre después de recobrar mis ánimos, recibía una dosis de enojos…….un enojo que sólo podía producirme…………..

Darien!!! cuando vas a dejarme de decirme así!!! –contesté muy enojada

Vamos cabeza de chorlito, tú sabes que eres la única que merece ese nombre tan peculiar –con una sonrisita burlona

Y antes de que explotara con sus comentarios algo me detuvo………….

Oye Serena, no te gustaría probar un nuevo juego que trajeron?

Claro Andrew!!, me encantaría –ignorando los comentarios de ese….

A mí también me gustaría probarlo amigo

Claro Darien, a ver………….vengan!!!

En eso los tres llegamos a la nueva adquisición del arcade, era una máquina grande con dos asientos ubicados frente a una pantalla………….

Esto es una máquina para retratos

Retratos? –dije con voz dudosa

Sí, la trajeron hace una horas y aún no se ha probado

Ahh, es de esas máquinas que dibujan digitalmente a las personas

Sí Darien. No les gustaría probarla?

Claro!!! –dije emocionada

Muy bien, entonces, porque no se sientan ustedes dos

Qué!! –dije muy sorprendida

Un retrato con la cabeza de chorlito!! –dijo con un tono de sarcasmo

Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Darien –dije algo indiferente

La suertuda eres tú –colocando una mano sobre mí hombro

Vamos chicos, ya siéntense

Está bien –dije sin rehusarme

A ver, creo que hay que introducir una moneda aquí…….muy chico aquí vamos, no se muevan

Y pude observar en la pantalla como mi rostro y el de Darien se iban dibujando, fue menos de un minuto cuando la máquina termino.

Listo!! –dijo Andrew

Déjame ver –insistí a Andrew y observé detenidamente la foto

remembering you standing quiet in the rain as  
I ran to your heart to be near and we kissed as  
the sky fell in holding you close how I always   
held close in your fear remembering you  
running soft through the night you were bigger  
and brighter than the snow and   
screamed at the make-believe screamed at the  
sky and you finally found all your courage to  
let it all go

Una sonrisa………..su sonrisa…………..él y yo juntos en un retrato, y él estaba sonriendo, jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa forma………….tenía que admitirlo, desde el momento que lo conocí no pude evitar pensar que era muy atractivo, pero como siempre me molestaba, llegué a odiarlo, de cierta manera, pero no pude evitar sentirme tan feliz al ver su hermosa sonrisa en el retrato…………

Buen retrato –dijo Andrew

Puedo ver cabeza de chorlito –me dijo el dueño de esa hermosa sonrisa

Sí claro –le contesté, incluso pude sentirme algo sonrojada

Vaya!!!, si que soy guapo –dijo con una sonrisa y mirándome

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos y gracias Andrew!!

Nos vemos Serena!

Hey!! cabeza de chorlito, tu retrato!

Quédatelo, nos vemos –y salí corriendo

Bueno parece que tienes un recuerdo de tu Serena

Sí, creo que sí………..oye!!!!, mi Serena?!!!

Ja, ja, ja, es una broma amigo, pero aún así caístes

Creo que nunca debí decirte lo que pensaba

Vamos Darien!, por algo somos amigos

Bueno, creo que yo también debo irme –guardando el retrato en un libro

Ok, nos vemos amigo!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminando hacia mi departamento no pude evitar ir observando nuestro retrato……………

remembering you fallen into my arms crying  
for the death of your heart you were stone  
white so delicate lost in the cold you were  
always so lost in the dark remembering you  
how you used to be slow drowned you were  
angels so much more than everything oh hold  
for the last time then slip away quietly open  
my eyes but I never see anything

es preciosa, me dije, un ángel junto a mí, jamás me había perdido en una foto, ella junto a mí, sonriendo………esa sonrisa que me provocaba acercarme a ella y besarla hasta que esa sonrisa se dibujara nuevamente……….desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ella quedé perdidamente enamorado, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar molestarla, y es que es algo que me encanta ver en su cara, cuando menciono las palabras "cabeza de chorlito". Esa noche dormí observando el retrato, y de cierta manera pensé que esa iba a ser la única prueba de que alguna vez estuvimos juntos en un momento tan mágico para mí.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sé que me pasa…………hoy me levanté temprano, no pude evitar desear que el día pasara rápido, con la única excusa de verlo nuevamente. Su sonrisa estaba convirtiéndose en una droga para mí. Mientras estaba en clases sólo podía pensar en él, incluso llegué a la conclusión de que debí quedarme con el retrato, sólo para recordar esa sonrisa, que sin lugar a dudas iba a ser la única prueba de que esa adorable sonrisa fue mía por un minuto, o al menos lo que duró la máquina en hacer el retrato. Seguramente él ya tiró ese retrato, porque la verdad siempre he creído que nunca le he importado ni un poco, además sólo soy una niña llorona para él.

No pude evitar salir corriendo de la escuela directo al arcade, entré y observé a todos lados………..

Hola Serena, tan temprano por aquí?

Hola Andrew!!, bueno es que quería, ehhh, una malteada de chocolate –mentí

Claro, ahorita te hago una malteada especial

Gracias –y tomé asiento frente a la barra, aunque seguía buscando por todo el lugar

Buscas a alguien? –me dijo una voz familiar y no pude evitar sonrojarme

Hola Darien –contesté casi murmurando y bajando mi cabeza

Hola cabeza de chorlito, algún examen reprobado el día de hoy? –con una risa burlona

Oye!!, no te burles, además no es de tu incumbencia saber mis cosas

Oye, perdóname la vida cabeza de chorlito, pero tú sabes que me preocupo por ti

"Me preocupo por ti"………esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, y seguramente él notó como me iba poniendo roja como un tomate, y lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mi cabeza para disimular un poco

Aquí tienes Serena

Gracias Andrew

Hola Darien, que andas haciendo por aquí tan temprano?

Ehh, bueno, sólo decidí pasar a visitar a mi amigo, jeje –contestando nerviosamente

Oye Darien? –dije tímidamente

Si?

Por casualidad, tienes el retrato de ayer?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestro retrato………..para que lo querrá?...acaso le habrá gustado, si, seguro, ya estas delirando Darien Chiba, hasta crees que una chica como ella querría una foto contigo, jajaja, cuando de seguro habrá un montón de chicos con los que tiene una foto y hasta son más atractivos, bueno…atractivos para ella

Porqué lo preguntas?

Bueno, es que….. –contestó nerviosamente

Olvidé donde lo dejé –le dije

Qué?!!!!! –y al decir esto se levantó de su asiento

Te estoy diciendo que olvidé dónde lo deje –le contesté

Cómo puedes olvidar una cosa así, es que acaso no te……… -me dijo con un tono triste

Sere……yo –y sin terminar de hablar me dijo

Olvídalo –y tomó sus libros de la mesa y salió corriendo

if only I had thought of the right words I could  
have hold on to your heart if only I'd thought of  
the right words I wouldn't be breaking apart all  
my pictures of you

Oye Darien, porqué no le dijistes la verdad?

No lo sé Andrew, no quiero que ella crea que me gusta o algo así –dije con un tono triste

Porqué no?, además te gusta, y eso es una verdad

No Andrew, no me gusta………..me encanta!!, estoy enamorado de Serena!!, pero….

Ni yo mismo podía creer las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca, en pleno lugar público, mi más grande secreto ya lo sabían todas las personas que estaban ahí

De todos modos se va a enterar

Qué? –contesté incrédulo

Sí mi amigo, adivina quién se llevó el libro dónde metiste el retrato?

Pero qué?!! –busqué desesperadamente bajo la mesa

Jajajaja, alguien va a tener que confesarse cara a cara con el amor de su vida

No te rías Andrew!!, esto es grave, no quiero quedar en ridículo frente a ella, ella no siente nada por mí –y miré hacia el suelo

Vamos Darien, claro que siente algo por ti, sino, para que querría el retrato?

Y casi escuchando esas últimas palabras salí corriendo en busca del………amor de mi vida………

Looking so long at these pictures of you but I  
never hold on to your heart looking so long for  
the words to be true but always just breaking  
apart my pictures of you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un tonto…….cómo puede ser tan tonto?, pensaba mientras unas lágrimas recorrían mi cara. Aún no quería irme a casa, y decidí caminar por el parque para alejar un poco todo este sentimiento. Cómo alguien sin sentimientos puede sonreír tan hermoso?, es un cabeza hueca!!!, y en ese momento tiré mis libros al piso, y uno de ellos se abrió………y ahí estaba…….nuestro retrato

there was nothing in the world that I ever  
wanted more than to feel you deep in my heart

Y observando el retrato ese enojo por él desapareció instantáneamente, con esa sonrisa que estaba volviéndome loca, definitivamente en ese retrato podía ver que éramos dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente, pero no entiendo porqué el no podía ver lo mismo. Y al levantarlo leí una nota que decía:

_El amor de mi vida y yo_

_13 de marzo_

_En el arcade_

No podía creerlo, era su letra………la letra de él, de mi Darien y cuando creí que mi corazón no podía latir más rápido escuché una voz………….

Serena?

Giré rápidamente hacia dónde provenía esa voz, y ahí estaba, parado mirándome tierna y nerviosamente………………..

Darien? –contesté nerviosamente

Hola –me dijo

Hola –fue lo único que mi cerebro permitió que saliera de mi boca

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there was nothing in the world that I ever  
wanted more

Lo leyó, me dije a mi mismo, y ahora que puedo hacer?, he pasado por un montón de pruebas, pero decirle que la amaba más que a mi vida propia……….definitivamente soy un cobarde, pero cómo no decírselo, tengo que hacerlo…………..

Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece –le dije

Ah, sí –me contestó y caminando hacia mí me entregó mi libro

Y lo decidí, es ahora o nunca, no me importaba si ella no sentía lo mismo, tenía que ser sincero con……….el amor de mi vida

Gracias, pero no me refería a eso –y la tomé de la cintura

Darien? –me dijo muy sonrojada

No pude evitarlo, me acerqué a ella y la besé, puse todo de mi ser en ese beso, y cuando pensé que ella no iba a corresponderme, con que sorpresa me encontré cuando sus labios empezaron a responderme tiernamente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me está besando, mi Darien está besándome!!!…………y después de un largo tiempo nos separamos, no pude evitar tener mis ojos aún cerrados……….y volvemos al inicio de mi historia, ahí estaba, casi sin aliento y en ese momento el sólo me dijo al oído

Serena Tsukino, eres el amor de mi vida

No podía abrir mi boca, ese beso fue increíble, él en verdad estaba enamorado de mí, de mí!!!, y al fin, mi cerebro y mi corazón dejaron salir esas palabras que deseaba tanto decirle desde el día en que lo conocí

Darien Chiba…………tú también eres el amor de mi vida

than to never feel the breaking  
apart all my pictures of you


End file.
